


【蝙超/superbat】在那个荒原被点燃的早晨

by runinApril



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Detective Comics (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types, Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: Bottom Clark Kent, Bruce Wayne Has Issues, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sexual Addiction, Top Bruce Wayne
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26458279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runinApril/pseuds/runinApril
Summary: 三代蝙超，1.5w一发完，性瘾设定。Summary：晨昏交界处，光明与黑暗举行了婚礼。然后他们彼此挽结，永远相依。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 18





	【蝙超/superbat】在那个荒原被点燃的早晨

**Author's Note:**

> DCEU三代蝙超，BVS后正联复活酥皮，一同战胜达克赛德，不接乔斯维登版JL。采用BVS的存疑说法，蝙蝠因为精神压力和心理创伤而有性瘾。Porn with plot。

他们第一次交媾是在布鲁斯凌乱的床上。

的确不是一个出乎意料的地点，也没有什么是出乎意料的。地板上躺着某个女人遗落的口红；抽屉里散乱地堆放避孕套和润滑剂；磐重如岩石的眼神，被浓雾洇染的喘息，暴戾又粗鲁的对待，性的气味和全身的每一个毛孔缠斗。克拉克咬住潮湿的床单，布鲁斯从后面摁住他的脖子，接着狠狠顶进他的身体。

意料之中，甚至令人释然，冰棱融化成水，水落进水中央。

布鲁斯的身躯压下来。克拉克睁开眼，看到一整片荒原向自己倾塌，千钧的乱石、碎岩漫卷起沙土，在铅也似的穹隆下，向自己倾塌。

荡妇，婊子，不知廉耻，狗娘养的，去他妈的上帝……布鲁斯一边操他，一边用你能在哥谭街头学到的一切最恶毒的字眼诅咒。在这时克拉克就会有一种实感：哥谭的二十年从不是一个概括性地描述时间的词，轻飘飘落在闲谈或者是回忆录里的几行字，而是真真切切的、从布鲁斯身上碾轧过去的二十年。摔碎的花瓶，撞坏的跑车，被丢在香槟里的宝石袖扣，还有那些属于蝙蝠侠的东西——流动着污水、冷笑和枪声，游荡着恶徒、谩骂和爆炸，就和他现在被布鲁斯捅穿的剧痛一样，全部都在参与者的身上烙下了触摸得到的印记，气势汹汹，又彷徨郁结。

床头柜上立着空酒杯，杯沿亮着某种澄明的余光，小心翼翼又犹豫，像一个妇人追忆她烂漫闪耀的往昔，蛊惑他分心，去猜测那个正被她怀念的情人——白兰地、杜松子酒、或者是威士忌？

人们赋予酒不同的身份和名称，说到底还是凭口唇加冕。从穿过食道，侵入生理系统开始，附加在审美层面的价值便不复存在，酒全部沦为原始的酒精。原本绵滑的、粗砺的、辛辣的、甘甜的，统统都不再重要——酒精都长一副脸孔，耽于逸乐的基因没有偏爱；耽于逸乐的基因又长一副脸孔，无关它的宿主是酒神还是酒徒。酒神和酒徒唯一的不同只在于逸乐后的结果是铭记还是忘却，但要求人类认清这个问题，然后冷酷地做出选择，未免是一种傲慢。

克拉克有时想过，即使未免傲慢，直视着布鲁斯的眼睛，冲动地逼问他：铭记正在让你痛苦吗？

他不认为这是一个愚蠢的问题。答案当然是“是”，每个看着他挣扎的人都会告诉你“是”，但这个回答从任何除了布鲁斯自己之外的嘴里说出来，都是苍白的、虚弱的、教人厌烦的。这不是任何一种可以在市场上贩售的痛苦，你也找不到任何可以叫卖它的语言。只有布鲁斯的亲口肯定才能让他停止想象——想象这是一种心甘情愿的沉沦，想象布鲁斯正在割裂对自己的怜悯，近乎欢愉地享受这种痛苦。

最后布鲁斯松开手，哥谭夜晚凛冽的风从玻璃外渗进玻璃内。在冷却的情热里，他又从背后抱住他，把脸颊贴在他汗湿的脊背上，低声喊他，克拉克，克拉克。

从尘土里飘下零星的雨，也是重浊溽热的。

“只是我，”克拉克闭着眼睛，感觉到温度熔进背后的皮肉，一滴，两滴，“布鲁斯。只是我。”

他们上床，但如果想通过这个行为对两人的关系作出评价，它的参考价值甚至比不上他们如何称呼彼此。

布鲁斯喊他“克拉克”要比这早得多。

死而复生的感觉一点也不好，没有诗歌里吹嘘的“被从永夜唤醒”之类的那么神圣或者震撼，甚至比不上某天早上睡醒时的感受丰富。突然你睁开眼睛——然后你就发现自己醒了，活了，大脑像刚刚读完一部俄国长篇小说一样怠惰垂坠，又莫名其妙。克拉克躺在那里，看着陌生面孔环绕身侧一圈，隔阂、警惕、犹疑、凝重，只有布鲁斯脸上有疲倦的笑容，低声喊他“克拉克”。不是“超人”，也不是“卡尔”，只是差点被他们弄丢在那个夜晚，最后刻在一块灰色石头上无人问津的“克拉克”。

然后他们迅速学会把自己摆放在众人所希望的位置。

走出地球危机之后所有人都忙碌起来，主要是组建联盟和彼此磨合——达克赛德不是地球唯一的觊觎者，未来会发生什么永远难以预料，但超人相信蝙蝠侠的判断。他甚至相信那些曾经杀死他的判断，那时他还没有意识到当他传递出这种信赖时，布鲁斯接收到的是相应体积、相应密度的痛苦。而等他意识到这一点，再更进一步意识到布鲁斯的不对劲，已经是从坟墓里爬出来半年之后了。

原本他们只是在谈论联盟的风险后备方案，超人又想起天启星邪神那强大的精神控制力。

“如果那种事情真的发生，”他飘在蝙蝠洞里，看着屏幕上不认识的代码飞快地滚动，布鲁斯插入U盘，把数据导入主机，“可能有点困难，但如果是你，我完全不担心。随时保持清醒的蝙蝠侠不会已经把氪石矛丢进谷仓了吧？”

他本意是轻松些的表达，但没有得到回应。小镇男孩犹豫自己是不是应该为浸淫东海岸文化的搭档翻译，最后那个说法那是“找不到了”的意思——直到转过身，看到布鲁斯脸上的表情时，克拉克想——他说错话了。这跟文化的差异没有任何关系，只是他以为这么久之后他们都能够毫无芥蒂、自然而然地谈论这件事，但他错了。

他以为他们的矛盾持续的时间够短，那是因为他随即躺进了坟墓，布鲁斯却站在墓前一遍遍咀嚼错误，凌迟自己；他以为他们用以忘记的时间已经够长，那是因为在他看来可以称作漫长的三十四分之一，对布鲁斯而言是四十五分之一。更何况从看到布鲁斯的第一眼起，人们就应当明白，这是一个在“过去”的废墟上修筑起来的灵魂。他的偏执，他的肃穆，他的英勇，都是新的世纪正在失去的东西。人们谈论天气和真人秀，谈论支票和贴现，谈论政治、政治、政治，谈论在明天就会被抛之脑后，或者被新的浪潮取代的一切，而这正是布鲁斯处境的悲哀：他孤立无援。一旦失去“记住”的黏合、胶结与拉扯，他的奇伟他的瑰怪都会随之倾颓，如脚下的废墟一样支离破碎。要求布鲁斯学会忘记，实质上是对一个捍卫者的谋杀。

而如果克拉克对人类的文学心理能再了解一些，他就会明白，他的话听上去甚至像是一句天真的质问：不甘心地伪装成玩笑话的利箭，由含冤受屈者拉开复仇的弓弦，落点是对方曝露的良心和高尚之血。可是谁也没有资格责怪这个孩子不够体贴，或者不够敏感：此类复仇在生活中并不常见。因为它成功的前提是施害的人并非卑鄙之徒——由柔软的人挥动的刀刃，也只能割破一颗柔软的心，这个前提已经足够让它罕见了。

于是这段谈话到此为止。不是布鲁斯拒绝了继续，而是克拉克自己落荒而逃。

那时他满心都是对自己的莽撞的沉重，他从未心安理得充当被包容者的角色。

艾尔的家徽烙在他的心口，提醒他努力在成为一个神的同时成为一个人，或者反过来；这样微妙的定位决定了超人少有能够任性的时候，大部分情况下，神任性的代价是需要神的世界一同承担的。

与布鲁斯之间的关系大抵也是如此。如果他利用布鲁斯的良知为自己在他心中的分量加码，不啻于抽出对方的肋骨，再以此为匕首捅回对方的胸膛，代价是布鲁斯本身——毫无疑问属于“他的世界”。

他想保护它，而不是消耗它。

入夜，他以克拉克肯特的身份从正门走进了韦恩的宅邸。阿尔弗雷德看到他并不吃惊，但脸上出现了犹豫的表情。

“您想通得太快了……”阿尔弗雷德说。

这句话暗示了别的东西，符合韦恩家一贯偏爱的含蓄又尖锐的表达。比如，它以比较级的姿态呈现。想通了什么并不重要，重要的是“太快”，那么必定有另一个原本被期待的“慢”存在，没有摆上台面，是敛着眉眼的提醒。但是管家错在对着克拉克使用了这种表达，以为他会和自己的主人一样狡猾和识趣，奉还顾左右而言他的默契——其实岁月还没有教会他那种东西。

所以克拉克只是认真地告诉他自己要找布鲁斯。

管家没有阻拦也没有让步，站在原地不说话，镜片后的眼帘垂着。于是克拉克绕过他，自己走进韦恩家空无一人的的玻璃连廊。

走廊边亮着白色的灯，凝雾光滑得像水银，夜空灰濛濛的，满月恍惚地挂着。它们正陷入同样的幻想：以为自己还在百年前的凡尔赛，驻守在路易十六与玛丽未及告别便仓促离去之后——那时它们唯一的工作就是保持荒芜，与现在一模一样。与此同时，哥谭全城的居民都在吵闹：打翻了牛奶的男孩儿被父母赶回床上；男人和女人在窗前亲吻，随即拉上窗帘；醉酒的父亲给了他痛哭的女儿一个耳光；说着俚语的青少年在沙发、镭射灯和彩条间抚摸彼此；老妇靠着躺椅打盹，电视节目里的罐头笑声把她怀里的猫惊醒……有人用力拉下卷帘门，把烟灰弹到地面上。

布鲁斯盯着他，眼神有转瞬即逝的茫然，接着推开腿上的女人，转过头把空荡的酒杯搁上床头柜。然后他站起身，一座陡峻的山脉从无声碰撞的板块间魁梧地、訇然地隆起。

“出去。”

跟警告、怒吼、恼羞成怒统统无关，甚至谈不上要求，只是一句陈述，言不由衷的同时发自肺腑。在他们第一次见面时，布鲁斯也是这样的姿态，像决意惦念着荒原上的雄狮而无心恋战的猎人，在敷衍一只又年幼又忿怒，锲而不舍地顶撞却根本不值得他为之举枪的鹿。即使克拉克翻开自认为致命的底牌，也只换得居高临下的轻蔑，一句蓄意折辱他、刺痛他的“男孩”。

可克拉克仍然相信自己所洞见的。

告诉我，布鲁斯，哪怕不用看着我的眼睛，告诉我，那头猎杀你的同时也被你猎杀，和你相互折磨、相互消耗，在你的荒原上永不停止嘶吼的雄狮，它究竟是什么？

这个问题在心里演绎过成千上万次，已经被反刍到克拉克自己都厌倦其单调和赤裸，但它从来没有真正地被问出口过。因为它和那个有关“铭记”的问题没什么两样，一样的傲慢，也一样的显而易见；他不会问出其中一个，那么自然也不会问出另一个。然而这不妨碍他再次演绎它。每一次演绎依然给他的内心带来新的颤抖。

他的声音也在颤抖。

“哪一个？”

三个人都没有动。克拉克站在原地。女人站在原地。布鲁斯站在原地。

“每一个。”

克拉克僵硬地瞪着他，但女人拾起地上的织袜，很快地穿好，毫不犹豫地离开。

走之前，她站在卧室门口，为自己系上围巾。绕一圈，再绕一圈，扭转前襟，抽出一边的末端，接着抽出另一边，扯松环结，整理好褶皱。最后她回头，嫣然一笑，不知道是对着他俩之中的哪一个，或者只是讨她自己高兴：“三月份再见。”

高跟鞋的声音哒哒远去。

她会穿过花园，走上街道，哥谭的夜晚并不总是阴冷，打一辆车，车里开足暖气，然后停在也许爬满紫藤的家门口。克拉克不知道她是谁，但她是谁其实无关紧要。克拉克凝视布鲁斯，布鲁斯凝视着他，胡茬是微微的青色，贴在绷紧了曲线的下巴上，粗砺地扎过视线，如荒原上绵延的碎石。

他们在望不到头的沉默和思索中，又一次沉入走过玻璃连廊时克拉克所浸溺的荒芜。他突然从一个旁观者的角度，理解了这种荒芜感的来源——

常见的例子是宗教。氪星的主神是拉奥，所有人却参拜拉奥之声——一个带着六首面具的……“人”？“神”？“物”？这无法定义。代表拉奥的面具下是谁都无所谓，他本身的意义已经被杀死了；他其实是它，它就是拉奥。

他坐在那里，或者站在那里，每一个人听从他，顺从他，甚至看上去是取悦。布鲁斯韦恩可以调遣一切。但实际是，每一个人仍然是高傲的、漠然的——他们听从的、顺从的从来不是布鲁斯，而是布鲁斯之上的某样东西，本质上是他们自己。布鲁斯更像是一个被异化的象征——象征所有人以自己的信仰所定义并追随的偶像，可以是事业，可以是名望，可以是财富，甚至可以是一段爱情，但他本身对所有人而言却什么都不是。

异化早就发生了，他和所有人之间被清理出一片精神的空场。

而蝙蝠侠自己呢？在胸腔里嵌入杀害他父母的弹片，在骨髓间镂刻死去的儿子的悼文，在血管中流淌遇难者的鲜血。他把所有代表过去的遗骸都收纳、安葬在自己的荒原下，持续性地被掘开，再填补，被撕裂，再缝合，受他庇护的人们自顾自地从上面路过。

克拉克走向他时，布鲁斯全身的肌肉都呈现出紧张的姿态，准备下一秒就战斗，或者逃跑。他裸露的身躯和攀附其上的、无数散乱的伤痕旧印，像是变化的坐标，让这个反应变得更加一目了然。

克拉克触摸这座纪念碑，他知道他也是血肉。

有些人似乎天生不屑于抗辩，但那只是因为他们还没有发现值得自己为之抗辩的东西。布鲁斯看他的眼神像是一只负伤的野兽，垂死挣扎之时反而展现极度的可怖。

“选择做什么是我的自由。不要僭越，超人。”

“布鲁斯，”克拉克低声回应道，“你从来没有容许自己获得自由，即使是在凌驾法律之上的那段日子里，你也没有。事实上，你在痛恨它。”

“你为他人的自由能不顾一切地搏斗，赴死，唯独你自己，你痛恨你所能拥有的自由。你甚至畏惧它。”

你痛恨它起始的前因，你畏惧它可能的后果，你看到过太多滥用它、曲读它的例子，清楚当它寄生在一双有力的手中时会更加危险。你需要界定自己的自由，于是你被自己的自由困住了。

布鲁斯可能并没有兴致去解构它，用一套深奥得让人头疼的哲学理论之类的，长篇大论地改造内心的水土，来劝说自己为这种自由服役。

他直接逼迫自己。

就像他逼迫自己为“过去”服役那样。服役的精神使人高效，使人实用，使人坚固，也使人麻木。

所以当布鲁斯对此的反应是主动伸出手——揪住克拉克的衣领的时候，克拉克的确意料之外，下意识地做出抵挡的动作。那双蓝得叫人害怕的眼睛淹没在抬起的胳膊之后。这时候布鲁斯似乎才终于真正地看见他，用打量一个男人或者女人的身体的眼神去打量他，像是燃烧的太阳被淹没在聚拢的云层之后，一个人才敢真正地抬头，去打量天空、风暴和闪电的纹理。

“你在害怕吗？”

“我只是受惊。”

布鲁斯抓住他，抓住这个钢铁般僵硬又花瓣般柔软的身体，把它按倒在床上。他们俩都在颤抖，因为提前感知到了正在周遭酝酿的阴谋，嗅到了一桩心照不宣的丑闻发生之前，散发的隐秘、警惕又狂热的味道。

“你想付出什么？”布鲁斯居高临下，眼睛是深褐色——欲火和怒火彼此熏燎，几乎要从昏暗的光洞里滴落下来，“克拉克，你不了解我。告诉我，你到底想付出什么？”

他不问他想要得到什么，他过于贫瘠的土地无力捧出钻石与黄金。他在警告他，如同一个疲惫困顿、身无分文的旅人，警告引自己坐到壁炉旁，端上面包和汤的孩子：这将是注定沉没的投入。几十年的流亡让他对等值交换的规则深信不疑。

克拉克说：“我付出你需要的。”

这是复活之后他在布鲁斯面前少有的选择任性的时候：没有领会，没有回避，在记忆中也找不到相似的情绪，让人想起一些模糊又暧昧的表达，“陌生得像是尚未来到这个世界上一般”。

然后男人喉咙里挤出一声嗤笑。

布鲁斯抚摸克拉克的鼻梁，嘴唇，脸颊，颈，锁骨，解开格纹衬衫最上面的两枚纽扣。漫不经心，没有看他的眼睛，但手掌连接他的肌肤。

“你又开始沉迷你的救世主游戏了吗，男孩。这不是适合我的东西，也不是适合我们的关系，你没有自知之明。如果你得不到满足，还不如拿它去讨好那个女记者，她比我——”

“布鲁斯。”克拉克打断他。他一动也没动，像一个乌发碧眼的情人那样，孤独、虔诚、赤裸，将自己袒露在他面前，袒露在他的利刃下。他说：“不要做一个混蛋。”

布鲁斯停下来，定睛看着他。

“那你将无法找到别的词来描述我，克拉克。”

布鲁斯插进来的时候克拉克哭了。可能也不是哭，眼泪凝在眼眶边缘，声音含混地压在舌根底下，换气的间隙偶尔漏出来，跟快乐的呻吟没什么两样。他蜷着身体，牙齿紧紧咬合，唇瓣因为用力的抿起而排布短短的细纹，浅红色折叠在一起，泛滥成一种更深的绯红色。布鲁斯问他有多痛，吐息隔着几厘米的距离喷洒在鼻尖上。

克拉克告诉他：非常痛。痛到就像一把钥匙正在试图捅开生锈的锁孔。

他不知道是自己说的话还是说话时睁开的蓝眼睛惹恼了布鲁斯。布鲁斯忽然直起上半身，掐着他的腰把他翻过来，推了一把。他脸朝下摔倒在床单上，然后烙铁再次推进身体，烫得他发抖。

他想起来小时候。那时乔纳森还能带他去邻居家玩，邻居给一团咩咩叫的羊羔烙印，烧红滚烫的铁块压上去，牲畜的后背起伏，下腹和腿摇晃，在哀鸣的同时宣告归属，从此成为人的生活的一部分。羊羔们带着未知的恐惧，被烫得发抖。

他看不到布鲁斯的脸，床头柜上的空酒杯在摇晃。

一开始布鲁斯喋喋不休，他从不知道他原来这样能说话。各种跟性有关的下流词句从他头顶倾倒下来，像一把断开链子的珍珠，克拉克茫然地侧过头，它们就掉在他旁边，被他们震落到地板上，漫无目的地滚来滚去，也很茫然似的。

后来珍珠全都滚不见了。

气流还在微弱地振动。起初他以为是窗外渺小的风声或者持续的虫鸣；但声音在周围逐渐漫起，絮絮上涨。克拉克这才听出来那是交谈声：男人和女人，男人和男人，女人和女人，正从四面八方涌过来，正从全世界的每一个角落涌过来，所有语言都在有限字符的自我重复和排列组合中试图创新，试图涵盖人类所有的感情。他们的交谈彻夜不休，填补了他和布鲁斯之间的沉默和空白。

因为冷而烧成灰烬，因为空虚而滔滔不绝。

那之后他们开始频繁地做爱。

性爱发生得随时随地，有时候甚至骗克拉克产生一种可怕的错觉：它是这样平凡，平凡到即使直接发生在其他人面前，他们也会不甚在意。既然大部分人对发生在别人身上的反抗和妥协都抱持着不甚在意的态度，性爱本质上也应该是一样的东西。

情欲是一个人所拥有的最小单位的自由，是面对存在主义危机和精神暴政最卑微的反抗，是两厢情愿的情况下，代价最廉苫但感受最丰沛的一种放纵。布鲁斯需要它，就像一个被高压和独裁统治的国家需要一支幽灵般神出鬼没却不倦不休的革命军，以此修正它的悖谬，维持它糟糕的平衡。

一向不露声色的布鲁斯在床上变得喜怒无常。

他们在韦恩宅主卧的床上做爱，在布鲁斯敞篷的跑车里做爱，在星球日报编辑部的隔间里做爱，在瞭望塔休息室的流理台上做爱。战后沸腾的细胞在红太阳的掠夺下转向迟钝，制服背后的拉链拉下来，超人就像一只被剥出壳的牡蛎，在焦红的火上灼烧，再被端起来吮吸。晚间酒会上韦恩尾随着记者走进洗手间，然后把他按在大理石的盥洗台上进入，克拉克在水声里咬着领带呻吟，哭泣，反锁的门外没耐心的客人在叫喊，砰砰拍打门板。

各流报纸、八卦杂刊和黄金时间段的脱口秀都热衷猜测“布鲁斯韦恩突然不再搂着超模醉醺醺地离开狂欢派对”背后究竟有何委曲，又因为没有人能拍到更多的东西而莫衷一是。观众在台下分成几批，相互之间口诛笔伐，吵来吵去，仿佛这是一个深刻的生存难题，将会决定本世纪末人类能否成功延续下去。

但人类的延续不是蝙蝠侠和超人的责任——只有此时此刻不是。他们只管做爱，不知疲倦地交合，在每一个肌肤相贴汗水淋漓的时刻创造和挥霍高潮，随后叠起被单，在公共场合露出谨慎的神情，与彼此握手。

克拉克的手比布鲁斯小上那么一圈，递过来，交握时指根摩挲指根，永远干燥且高热地松散着，指缝微拢，恰好留给人类坚硬突起的指骨嵌入的空隙。热量沿着汗液发生一次匆忙的传递，然后就迅速分开。

在陌生的人群里，穿上衣服的他们也显得陌生。

其实应该也有很多人看出来了，比如黛安娜，比如露易丝，比如玛莎，甚至佩里有时似乎也有意无意在裁减他去哥谭的采访任务。但这没有妨碍，克拉克也从不认为他们俩有刻意地隐瞒过——至少不像布鲁斯隐瞒蝙蝠侠那样刻意。

他当然见过夜晚的哥谭，有那么几次，布鲁斯甚至允许他与自己同行。

“但你不应该介入。”布鲁斯穿戴好手套，调整腰带，拉紧制服的暗扣，克拉克红色的披风从他的手臂上像瀑流一样滚下去，垂落在空气里，“爱惜你的羽毛，克拉克。它们很美。”

哥谭在夜晚翻转，城市的褶皱展开，将白日里被折叠的另一个空间如烟雾一般释放。夜行生物们窃窃私语，滑动，游走，奔突。丛林在街道和楼宇间疯长，根须盘错，寄生在她的每一条血脉上。超人飘在蝙蝠侠身旁，他们登上韦恩塔，然后一起跃入阴影。

他们俩一起潜入这个深不见底的庞大水潭，好像全世界只有他们俩。

“莱恩小姐是个好人。那个时候，我差点……是她救了你。她很理性，她一直清楚自己想要做什么。”

克拉克躺在他身旁，仰着，乌黑的发丝散在布鲁斯的手指上。

窗外的树影是被秋冬寒气摧折过的光秃，被日光和水汽推移进来，深黛的一道，爬在浅色的、浮散着细碎磷光和微小绒毛的脸颊上。

深黛的一道，爬在对着布鲁斯那一侧的脸颊上，像伤痕没有痊愈。

莹白的肌肤在空气里闪着碎光，克拉克看上去像在哭，但布鲁斯的指腹沿着阴影摩擦过去的时候，触感是干燥的。他没有流泪，那里真正是一道伤痕的时候他都没有。

“她的确是。这一点你永远比不上她。”克拉克说。

一阵窸窣的响声，卷发从布鲁斯摊开的手指间抽离，然后指节重新贴合上一点柔软干燥的东西，是脸颊。

克拉克又说：“我也比不上。”

许多人歌颂超人，用那颗恒星为他打造金笼，赞美他是光明的神子；但是你看，他毕竟无法真的发光。走进哥谭，他也被黑夜笼罩。即使锲而不舍，这个世界上仍旧有他照不亮的沟壑，仍然有光透不进的岩洞。

沟壑和岩洞给了蝙蝠栖居和飞翔之所，但也同样把他留在了黑暗里，就像一位母亲竭力喂养着她所诞生的婴儿。

“有时候我觉得你是假的，克拉克。”

克拉克在布鲁斯的阴茎蛮横地碾过他的敏感点时尖叫，布鲁斯咬住他的后颈又顶弄了一下，接着说：“你很假。”

克拉克恍惚意识到布鲁斯在和他对话。

这是布鲁斯第一次在做爱的过程中和他说话，以寻求他的回应为目的地说话——真正地和他对话。

“你怎么可能是真实的呢？你不真实，你不可能会存在。你本身就是这个求真的命题里最不真实的前提条件。”布鲁斯自顾自地重复，没有解释自己的问题也没有给他措辞的机会，他又怀疑是自己会错了意。

但他还是试图在喘息的间隙告诉他：“我存在。从你抱着我开始你就不该问这种话了，布鲁斯。”说完他感觉到自己可能是答非所问，但布鲁斯还在他的身体里，要求他脱离混沌的确有些勉强。

他被从背后揽入怀抱，紧得窒息，布鲁斯的声音裹着某种厚重的流质。

“但你就在这儿。我很抱歉。”

那时候他只单纯当是布鲁斯又陷入了过去创伤的泥淖，对事物真实性的质问并不针对克拉克本身。其实他还是懵懵懂懂，毕竟他对自己身份的第一重认知是一个人类。人类总会下意识地避开对自身矛盾性和合理性的剖析，因为他们知道思考一旦深入到一定程度，可能会一路滑向最原始的恐惧——对自我存在的质疑。那时你会发现自己比做爱时还要赤裸，你会感受到直视自己的恐惧。

但是他没想到的是，还是有人替他们打开了盒子。

黛安娜。

瞭望塔上，黛安娜从身后喊住他，布鲁斯不在。克拉克转过身，双脚落在地上。

“你们俩怎么回事？”

“什么？和谁怎么回事？”克拉克还想装傻充愣，但黛安娜明显没兴趣陪他打哑谜。克拉克是他们三个中最年轻的，也是最天真耿直的，至少目前如此；她可能尚且愿意给布鲁斯一点机会周旋，蝙蝠足够狡黠，能与她交锋几个回合，而克拉克在两人对比之下，简直是手无寸铁——那么做，她甚至会产生一种在欺凌他的不安。

“你和布鲁斯。你们俩没在一起，但你们上床了。”她对他的尴尬视若无睹，“这也不是一个处理联盟关系的好主意。”

布鲁斯不在。他抱住自己的双臂，他冷。

“这的确不是，这从来不是在处理联盟关系。黛安娜，这是一些更私人的东西。”

“有多私人呢？”她说，“你在发抖，卡尔。它私人到让你发抖。”

这很奇怪，因为克拉克确信自己没有发抖，他不会为了一段肉体关系而在高潮之外的时间里发抖。但是黛安娜的语气和眼神是那么确定，让他也开始犹豫，疑心自己是不是真的在害怕什么。

布鲁斯看着他的眼睛，问他：你是真的吗？然后又抱住他，说：我很抱歉。

他突然忍不住想告诉黛安娜，于是他也这么做了，他问她：“你觉得我真实存在吗？我像是一个谎言吗？”

他感觉到气氛微妙的改变。黛安娜双肩垂下，那种咄咄逼人的架势全都消弭了，她仿佛忽然间柔软下来，成了一位普通的朋友，或者更不可思议的，一位母亲。她坚实温暖的臂膀环绕住克拉克。

“一个拥有至高的力量和至诚的善意之人，给所有人带来希望。那不是一个谎言。”她温柔地说，甚至爱怜，“那是一个亘古通今，贯穿世人求索之历史的无上理想。”

“那是你，克拉克。”

布鲁斯深刻地看到了你的真实，他为此而感到不真实。黛安娜说。

莱克斯卢瑟曾经试图用“罪恶问题”——全能与全善的悖论，来击溃克拉克，让他在和布鲁斯的自相残杀中亲手做出抉择，谁料反而再次印证了克拉克的全能与全善。

也就是这时，克拉克突然意识到了布鲁斯是在为什么而道歉和愧悔。他的真实让整个人类文明的真实显得如此渺小、脆弱和卑微，于是面对这个打破平衡的未知存在，布鲁斯作为一个负伤的“人”，也为了身后的“人群”，而做出了反抗。那些伤痛的过去是缠绕住他身躯的锁链，让他完整也将他束缚，布鲁斯以此为原铁，锻造他的朗基努斯之矛。但这一次，“过去”不仅仅再是布鲁斯一个人的噩梦，最终，他看清了克拉克的真实，随即又亲眼目睹克拉克死于他的真实。

克拉克不会为此责怪布鲁斯，他无法认同，但他也不愿责怪，于是布鲁斯自己替他做了这件事。

“天啊，我们……”他喃喃自语。

黛安娜适时地松开他，向他道别。

黛安娜其实比布鲁斯要激进得多，同时也要温和得多，两种充满矛盾的特质在她身上并不矛盾。硝烟暂时散尽的时刻，主神之女毫不犹豫地转身离去，因为她不愿目睹人类下一次的咆哮和哭泣。她深谙，并坚信着人类的恶，所以她也更轻易地就能够接受甚至宽容它的存在。

可布鲁斯做不到。

无论是激进，还是温和，从选择再到确信都是需要享受时间的利息的，而那正是他再富有也无权拥有的资本。

他们都试图掘开荒原，去寻找埋没的文明的金矿，救济枯竭的人群，却看见厚重皲裂的土层下涌出无穷无尽的虫豸；不同之处在于布鲁斯没有退路，他生于此长于此最终也亡于此，如果松开手，丢开镐，他随时走进坟墓，这里就永远只有荒芜。

于是克拉克为所有人的自由而挺身受难，布鲁斯则为所有人的自由而俯首服役。

那天晚上克拉克邀请布鲁斯一起回了玛莎那里。

用“邀请”这个词可能也不太贴切，准确来说，是克拉克不由分说直接拎起布鲁斯，从东海岸到中西部，飞过了大半个美国，最后徐徐降落在堪萨斯的小镇上——其间勇敢地无视了来自蝙蝠侠的各种言语威胁，包括战损自理、氪石制动、值班加排等等五花八门的残忍设想。

最后他们在玛莎的小房子旁着陆的时候还在拌嘴。布鲁斯嘲讽超人居然掉在田中央，害两个人蹭了一身草屑和尘土，克拉克反驳要不是蝙蝠侠太大只又一直挣扎，他根本不会偏离航线。最后他们吵累了，就并排坐在麦田边上，看金红色的夕阳一点点消失在远处的地平线，天空浸染瑰丽的蓝紫色，三两点，洒着归雀深褐的影子。家家户户的烟囱飘摇着暖烟，一缕一缕向天空生长，在极高远的地方与彼此相遇，交缠卷偕，将一粒又一粒孤独地散落在大地上的房屋，以隐秘的方式悄然连结成一个整体。

布鲁斯被克拉克抓过来的时候连西装都没来得及换下，这会儿昂贵的衣摆直接压在枯草甸上，也不很在意。他转过脸，克拉克就在他旁边，全神贯注盯着远处的落日，翘首的模样又稚气又欣荣，沐浴在余晖里，像只随时要展翅的椋鸟。

“没有人会不喜欢田园诗。”过了一会儿，克拉克说。你很少能看到超人就一件事这样霸道地下结论，尤其是——对面还是蝙蝠侠。

“但你该先告诉玛莎。”布鲁斯嘟囔道。

“玛莎其实什么都知道。”克拉克回答他。

男孩语气里的那种安稳、笃信，唤起了另一个男孩的声音——非常年轻，也永远如此年轻，从久远的、潮湿的土层下面探头，抖落一身露水，对布鲁斯耳语：“阿尔弗雷德其实什么都知道。布鲁斯，你有我们，你不再是独身一人。”

他感觉到克拉克抱住自己，温暖而柔软的热度隔着一层棉料传递过来，连接着他和克拉克——确实的活生生的克拉克，真正地存在着的克拉克。

“每个人都是大陆的一片，我们汇聚在一起才有磅礴无上的伟力，我们支撑彼此前进才能一直维持正确的道路。这个世界过于复杂，一个人的确难以同时做到全能和全善，但是一群人可以。

“布鲁斯，我们从来不是独身一人。”

黛安娜、亚瑟、巴里、哈尔、维克多、荣恩，阿尔弗雷德、吉姆、玛莎、露易丝，迪克、乔纳森……还有布鲁斯和克拉克。一座座海岛迎着浪潮艰难地向彼此靠拢，直到凝聚成一整片坚实的大陆，与彼此紧密焊结。潮水从广阔的海岸线退下去，沙滩上留下盐、贝壳、珍珠和沉船的碎片。

布鲁斯抱紧了克拉克。

“小伙子们，”玛莎的声音从身后传来，有无奈又纵容的意味，“晚餐早就准备好了，这儿又这么冷——你们需要再黏糊多久？”

那天晚上他们依偎着躺在克拉克房间的小床上一同入眠，没有做爱，梦里有潮声。

“假如你只愿意同一个人做爱，那是因为你不喜欢做爱。”克拉克忽然说。

“杜拉斯？难以置信超人居然还会思考这种细腻到偏执的东西。”布鲁斯听上去懒洋洋的，并没有真的惊讶。

“三十岁以前我在世界各地流浪，靠双脚，布鲁斯，我每天接触的就是各种各样的人，和人们之间正在发生的事。在你还没有飞起来的时候，地面上的一切看起来都和它们本就应该的那样大。后来……”

“后来你飞起来了。”布鲁斯说，“但是透过你的眼睛，它们的细节依然清晰，它们对你来说依然巨大。”

这就是他们为之眷恋而又万般无奈的的人世间。

在床头淡橘色的灯光下，克拉克蓝色的眼珠呈现几乎无机质的透明，不符合人类已知的任何一条物理定理，至少蝙蝠侠找不到。而蝙蝠侠找不到，基本上可以确定全人类都对此无能为力了，只有老老实实认命，承认这就是一件凌驾于自然法则之上的造物。

然而紧接着人类发现：这个本可以扭曲整个文化体系的造物，却执着于融入他们的社会契约。契约下的原住民们既受宠若惊，又满腹狐疑。

“如果我不逼自己仔细去看，我害怕我会渐渐对它们的存在感到漠然。在高处那太容易发生了。”

于是飘忽不定的克拉克敞开自己的锁，让布鲁斯的钥匙完整地契进去。低处的人与事拴住了他，他稳定下来。

克拉克喘气，脸颊亲密地蹭过灰白散乱的发，一点点潮湿将几缕发丝黏在他嫣红亮泽的唇角。布鲁斯抓着他的双臂进入他，这个动作让他们的胸膛前所未有地紧贴在一起，含糊的水声中，克拉克的声音听起来闷闷的，睫毛下蒸腾着光与热。

“你不喜欢做爱，对吗？”

布鲁斯可能没有听到，因为克拉克明显把更多高声的勇气放在了叫床上，满室都是他们俩做爱的噪声。他封闭了自己的超级听力，于是他只能听到满室都是他们俩做爱的噪声，这是为了公平。

全世界的人们，或者在露水情缘中快速地相互餍足，或者在一段婚姻中长厢厮守，但他们的性都有权利保持隐秘，就像他们每晚躺进的梦一样，除非他们自己渴望分享——

“我想我的确不喜欢。”随着回答传来，克拉克感觉布鲁斯涌进来，充溢，填满他的身体。他胡思乱想，如果人的生理分泌物能和人的思想一样有粘性——挺搞笑的，或者说是和人的心理分泌物一样有粘性——他们俩会不会因此被粘在一起永远分不开？还是不要的好，这想法有点恶心，让人原本能够秘而不宣的欲望一目了然。

“我……”布鲁斯愣了一会儿，看上去有点懊丧，“我忘带套了。”

“我不会生病的。”他说，然后顺着布鲁斯松开他的动作躺下。

“我以为这么久了，你应该对我的特点印象深刻。”克拉克当然知道布鲁斯懊丧的不是会害他生病，但是他还是故意——嗯，他自己把这定义为“撒娇”。谁都别想嘲笑他，他可是个人，任何人在一个在乎自己的家伙面前，多多少少都会产生点恃宠而骄的冲动的。

布鲁斯若有所思，看上去陷入了什么回忆，让人察觉到时间在他身上的流速正渐渐在和现实的流速分离似的。就在克拉克以为他已经离自己很远的时候——布鲁斯又迅速回到了他身旁。

“其实我第一次见到‘你’，印象就很深刻。”他慢慢地说，但又很笃定。

“有道理。如果我们都在地上，有一个人突然出现在天空，我也会对他印象深刻。”

布鲁斯纠正他：“是大都会图书馆的那个晚上。”

噢，克拉克心想，那的确会是你第一次见到“我”。是侥幸尚未遭偏见与傲慢蒙上黑面纱的“我”。

“你说我践踏了公民的自由权，还说我是个法外狂徒。”

“第二句是你自己的发散。”克拉克威胁性地点点对方的胸口。布鲁斯捉住那只伸来的手，压住，又放开，任由克拉克缩回去。

“当时我就在想，如果今晚只是一个普通的夜晚，这只是一场普通的酒会，我一定要带他走然后操他。他可能会哭，也可能会告诉我，我到底该怎么做。”布鲁斯停顿了一下，“虽然更大的几率是边哭边控诉我。”

克拉克隐约被他的描述勾起情热，但鉴于他们刚刚才搞完一次，并不那么歇斯底里，还差一点火候；于是他决定把这种不安分的趣味投注到对话上。

“那么现在看来，也许还得再加一条前提：如果我只是一个普通的记者。”

“的确。”布鲁斯笑起来，笑声低沉而轻柔，“如果你只是一个普通的记者。”

“如果你知道我不是，你会那时候就尝试杀死我吗？”

一个大胆的试探，再次触及曾经的那些讳莫如深。布鲁斯接受了。

“不会。”

“为什么？”克拉克问，“蝙蝠侠的狩猎不想波及大都会？”

“不。因为我那时候还没有能力做到。”

笑容从布鲁斯脸上隐去，但这一次，男人没有像从前的任何一次一样，在谈论这个话题时移开目光。克拉克悄悄把指尖覆上他的手背，感受到指腹下粗糙的筋络收紧，又散开。然后热度翻转，他的手指被宽厚温暖的掌心一下子包裹。他们无辜地盯着彼此看了一会儿，仿佛不知道那些小动作正在他们之间发生。

但是他们都知道克拉克没有宣之于口的情绪。

那些情绪流淌在周围的空气里，流淌在克拉克的蓝眼睛里，流淌在他们交叠的手心里。

幸好后来你做到了。你救了一段血脉的维系，你救了超人对善意已开始动摇的信念，你救了一个——不，是两个差点投身深渊的好人，你拯救了我们的世界。

但他们并肩躺着，谁都没再说话。连接室内外的玻璃幕墙很幽亮。月光流连在潮平湖泊上，铺下一条琐碎的光路，直通向广袤的星星的原野。

布鲁斯觉得克拉克正在他身旁睡着。

一扇实心的桃木小门正在自己身侧一点点阖上。门背后收藏的东西——小小的花骨朵、木头秋千、雾霭轻柔的薄翼、冰雪一样干净的海浪声——都缓缓沉进温热、酣甜的黑暗里。

他转头看过去。

忽然，门推开。他嘴唇上落下了一个昏沉的吻，恰如一颗名叫克拉克肯特的星星不小心掉下来，点亮了这片长久沉寂的荒原。星星说：“从现在开始一比零，布鲁斯。”

“布鲁斯，布鲁斯，你是——你不能——”克拉克在耳旁呼喊他的名字，淋淋落落的水意，甚至让他不合时宜地想起每一次做爱。克拉克赤裸着身体，伏在他怀里，声音也是淋淋落落的水意。

周围很暗，钢筋和碎石摇摇欲坠地垒叠着，只有斜上方有个窟窿，透进来一点灰败的光。

全身都在痛，以至于对痛觉产生麻木。他费力地移了一下右肩，牵动半侧的神经被新的疼痛唤醒，他得以判断一下具体的情况——新折断的肋骨里可能有两根扎入了肺，不过在原本的多发性骨折和合并伤的对比下，已经算不上什么新鲜了。耳麦受电磁脉冲武器干扰，联盟掉线。然后布鲁斯喘息，喉头正被粗糙的气流摩擦，他挣扎着张开眼睛，看到克拉克。

被遮天蔽日的尘暴和持久的战斗消耗过度的克拉克。他一定已经失去了几乎所有的力量；否则他会在他醒来的同时就告知他的伤势，或者推开坍塌的巨石继续冲向数目庞大的敌人，而不是守着他，像煽情电影里战地记者第一次面对垂死的士兵，一副愤怒哀恸想碰又不敢碰的样子。你还在超人的制服里呢，克拉克。

“布鲁斯！求你不要——”重浊溽热的雨再一次从尘土里飘起来。克拉克狠狠哽了一下，手掌颤抖着擦过地面，黏着血和沙用力攥住他破碎的黑色披风，“告诉我，告诉我接下来要怎么做。我现在只能做到短距离飞行，速度估计在原上限的三分之一——”

“去蝙蝠洞，主机密码没变，”他咳出嗓子里的淤血，努力让自己的发音连续且能够分辨，“我心脏停跳的时候阿福会收到讯息，开启我的意识备份……找到巴里。继续尝试联系荣恩。”

克拉克踉跄着起身，刚撑起一侧身体，又想起手里还攥着他的披风，顿住动作慌忙地松开掌心。

布鲁斯咳一声，说：“出去。”

只有他们两人，这次不需要再指明对象了，多说一个字都真的很累。

克拉克毫不犹豫——毫不犹豫地重新跪了回来。布鲁斯想骂他，但是一片柔软而干燥的唇严严实实堵住了他张开的嘴。然后温度迅速离开了。

克拉克重新站起来，向那个豁口退了几步。

布鲁斯突然哼笑一声，蝙蝠面罩下的唇边染着斑驳的血色，细看也同样印在刚刚吻他的人唇上。

“三比二。克拉克，你太争强好胜了。”

克拉克看着他，没笑，依然憔悴。他转过身。

“可能我只是希望更加争强好胜的那个人能把它扳回来。”

周围漂浮着黑暗。黑暗里也有东西在漂浮，像春天四处飞扬的花絮，成丝成缕，毛茸茸地挠动末梢神经。

他安静地躺在那里谛听了一会儿，直到他意识到，那是一个熟悉的声音。

克拉克的呼吸。又轻又浅，富有节奏和温度，让人疑心是否有涨落变潮的海，小小一湾，泊在克拉克柔软而温热的身体里。从前整晚整晚他难以入眠的时候，也是这样躺在黑暗里，倚靠着这个声音，闭着眼睛，思索或者发呆。呼吸仿佛在宇宙深处回响，永不停息。

身下的触感也熟悉起来——医疗床。沿着床板传递来轻微的震动。一阵轻响，伏在床边的人影小心翼翼地贴过来：“布鲁斯？”

灯缓慢地亮起。

克拉克的眼睛很明亮，一块小小的焦褐藏在他水蓝的左眼，美丽得像一片正在死去的星云。

“真高兴我不需要和你的意识备份说话。”他颤抖着小声说，看着布鲁斯的模样仿佛他还没有醒来，“扎塔娜费了很大力气，但至少现在我们都在这儿了——”

“计划正在执行，布鲁斯，我们联系上荣恩了，我们开过一次会，维克多有了新的发现……”

布鲁斯听着他不停地说，说，说，他一语不发，目光一直停伫在那张年轻的脸上。他凝视，然后克拉克好像被空气突然堵塞住喉咙，说不下去了。

最后他的手被紧紧攥住。克拉克说：“现在是早晨。外面很暗，到处都是黑影，阳光还是在尘暴后面，但现在是早晨，布鲁斯。”

“我们都是争强好胜的家伙。我们还有机会扳回比分。”

他的声音还是颤抖，像一颗流星剧烈闪耀着尾光。

坠落的星星来自宇宙，裹挟着流动的金、凝固的水、燃烧的岩石，坚硬厚重的荒原上为此燎起一场绵延的大火。虫豸会被烈焰洗净，杂草会在风里焚烧，它们的灰烬铺就沃土，尸首兴起，死者复生，大地交还她的子民。土层下沉寂的种子发芽，破土生花。

布鲁斯突然开口，克拉克住了嘴，看着他。

“克拉克，我们会一起扳回比分的。”他说，“但是现在，过来吧。”

END


End file.
